fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Around four months before the events of Chapter 1, in the nearby town of Marek, Wyoming, a small town is under siege. The undead epidemic has just recently started and the town is in a form of panic. A young boy, 13-14, is inside his large two story house, listening to the noise. He is on the second floor, in his room which is near the staircase. His father is quite a few towns over discussing some sort of real estate deal. His mother had been dead since he was 7, due to lung cancer. He sits in his room just waiting, for nothing in particular. He had heard of some form of disease which infects people, causing them to become mindless and flesh hungry. He had thought little of it at the time. being distracted with schoolwork, as he was just finishing up 8th grade. A loud bang is heard against his door, and he panics. He slams his bedroom door shut, in hopes that whoever or whatever was making the noise would just simply go away. He heard a scream, followed by two gunshots and silence. His house was in a private community which lead out into the normal town. The town was surrounded by heavy wooding on one side and a small area of construction on the other. His town is very country, but most of the people in the private community were more civil than the rest of the town. He hears a man yell from outside, "Scott, kid you in there?!" It was a familiar voice, that of family friend Elliot Young. Scott quickly opens his door and runs down his wood staircase. He quickly unlocks the door to see Elliot standing there with a small firearm in his hand. A Smith & Wesson pistol by the looks of it. "Lets go, crazy people are all around, boy!" They run to Elliot's two seat Ford pickup. Scott notices a few people firing at what appears to be some of them mindless monsters he heard of. Elliot gets in the drivers seat as Scott runs around to the passenger seat. They catch the attention of a few undead, 5 proceed towards them but Elliot speeds off before they can get within 10 feet. "What's going on here?!" Scott yells, in panic. "I wish I knew kid, some sort of something makin' people 'round here crazy." They are almost out of the community when a young man, about 17 or 18 runs in the way, causing Elliot to slam on the breaks. "I need help, I cant find someone!" the young man yells at them. Elliot opens the door, rather angry he had to stop. "We cant do nothin' for ya, now get out my way!" Elliot angrily yells at the young man. "Please, sir, its my friend, her name is Suzie." the young man says in a panic-like way. "We cant just turn him away, Elliot." Scott says after moments of silence. "Dammit, where you think she is then boy?!" Elliot yells. "Um..um her house is this way!" the young man points further into the community. "Fine, hurry and get in the back now!" Elliot yells as the young man does what he says. They drive, swerving back and forth to avoid the creatures. They come upon Suzie's house. "Suzie, its Josh, hurry out!" the young man yells. Several undead start to turn towards the group and march towards them. "I cant wait here much longer, boy!" Elliot impatiently yells. Suddenly the door flies open and a young girl, around Josh's age runs out. A undead almost grabs her but she avoids it in the nick of time. She runs up to the truck, "Josh, my parents, they're still in there!" she yells, in near tears. Several gunshots and screams are heard from inside the house. "Just get in, nothing we can do now!" Elliot yells. Suzie jumps in the back and hugs Josh as Elliot speeds out of the community. Elliot drives out into the rest of the town, passing several houses which have been broken into, either by looters or the undead. The community was mostly untouched by looters but the undead were very present. Elliot pulls out his flip phone and dials Scott's father, he doesn't pick up. Elliot tries to leave a message but is cut off by a black Hummer and slides into a wooden telephone pole, the pole is cracked slightly but the old pickup is dented heavily on the side. Josh and Suzie are almost thrown out the back but manage to hang on. Elliot cannot get the truck to start and several more undead start to approach them. "Shit, were gonna have to run, kids!" he yells as him and Scott open their doors and Josh and Suzie hop out the back, both with minor bruises and scrapes from the crash. The group of four start proceeding towards the wooded area of about three miles of trees. They stick together, all scared and as the sun is now setting it is getting hard to see. Josh nearly trips over a branch but is held up by Elliot. "We gotta keep movin', there's a gas station on the other side. Scott is slowly falling behind but the others are starting to tire out and join Scott further back. They continue running towards the forest, passing by a few scattered undead but not having any close calls. Scott's mind is racing, the traumatizing experience has him only thinking of his father, who he's been more estranged with since the passing of his mother. They finally see the edge of the wooded area and see faint lights from the gas station and more gunshots are heard. They make it out of the wooded area to see several undead approaching two men, both in their late 30s-early 40s. They are standing in front of the small convenient store and are both carrying hunting rifles. Elliot joins in shooting and in no time finish off the group of undead. "Thank you, we weren't sure if we would've made it." one of the men says. "You guys got a ride?" Elliot says immediately. "Uh, no, sir. But that van over there may just be workin'" the other man points towards a bronze minivan parked just about 10 yards away. They proceed towards it and upon arrival they notice a man, slouched over the steering wheel, seemingly dead. Scott is shaking uncontrollably and cant look at the body. He walks back a few feet but stays close. One of the men opens the door and points his rifle at the seemingly dead man. He grabs his shoulder and pulls him out. The whole group steps away from the body but after a few moments of the body not moving, they proceed to get in. The same man gets in the driver seat. Elliot gets in the passenger and Josh opens up the side door and the rest pile in. They notice a few more undead a few yards away but the driver drives out before they get too close. "I'm Kyle, and my buddy here is Frank." the driver says. "Howdy." Frank says. The rest of the group exchange names and proceed down the long highway. Fast forward to present time. They are driving through a small suburban neighborhood. It is around 3:00 in the afternoon and the group is now well stocked. Almost everyone has a firearm and the trunk is loaded with food. No casualties as of yet and the group has encountered a few other survivors but ended up going their separate ways. They notice a silver SVU, smoking and undead approaching it. Four people get out. The group in the van run over a few of the undead and all get out. They all open fire on the undead, even Scott who has seemed to become more comfortable with a gun. The ten people now have cleared out the group and Jack, Ted, Gary and Michelle all hold up weapons to the other group. "We ain't lookin' for no trouble." Frank says very calmly. "Just stay right there!" Jack yells. "Calm down everyone, we're all just innocent folks here tryin' to survive." Gary says as he lowers his weapons. Scott, Josh, Suzie and Frank also lower theirs. Elliot and Kyle are still unsure, as are Jack, Ted and Michelle. But eventually they do lower their weapons. "Well now see, everyone's friends now." Gary says, ending the silence. An undead suddenly grabs Frank from behind and rips into his neck, causing large amounts of blood to splatter onto the others surrounding him. Josh quickly shoots the creature as Frank holds his neck in shock. "Help....me..." he says as he faints from the large blood loss. Characters -Elliot (first appearance) -Scott (first appearance) -Josh (first appearance) -Suzie (first appearance) -Kyle (first appearance) -Frank (first appearance) Deaths -Frank